This invention relates generally to the art of strategy golf and more particularly to a novel apparatus involving the use of a television monitor and a videocassette recorder.
Various prior art devices have existed to assist in the participation in the game of golf.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,666,175 to Bodine, et al. discloses a golf course playing apparatus wherein statistical information in the form of a booklet including the ability to feed such information to a computer to maintain and compilation of information therein.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,160,942 to Lynch, et al. discloses a complex trajectory presentation system to aid in assisting the golfer to predict the path travel of a golf ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,005,261 to Sato, et al. discloses a storage image device which produces a composite video signal which when repeatedly applied to a video monitor provides a composite-still picture of a moving object such as a golf ball at various intervals during a course of flight.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,832,947 to Sears, et al. discloses a marker for use on a golf course to indicate a tee location and further provides data regarding the hole on which the tee is located.
While these prior art devices all provide assistance in the game of golf, the nature of the game lends itself to continued improvements and refinements so as to enhance its recreational value.